1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical shutter having a charged particle and a display apparatus using the optical shutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, liquid crystal display apparatuses and plasma display apparatuses are being used as flat type display apparatus. Also, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) is being researched as a next-generation flat display apparatus. The plasma display apparatuses and the OLED are self-emissive light emitting devices which do not need a light source; however the light crystal display apparatuses are not self-emissive light emitting devices which use a light source such as a backlight unit. Also, display apparatuses such as the liquid crystal display apparatuses, which are not self-emissive devices, use an optical shutter that transmits/blocks light emitted from a separate light source. The optical shutter which is arranged in each pixel of a display apparatus individually transmits/blocks light to form a whole screen image. For example, the optical shutter used in the liquid crystal display apparatuses includes two polarization plates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two polarization plates. The polarization plates transmit light having certain polarization elements only and absorb light having other polarization elements. In regard to liquid crystal display apparatuses of the related art, research is being conducted on the reduction of light loss due to the polarization plates. Also, research is being actively conducted to increase the narrow viewing angle caused due to the use of a liquid crystal layer.